Shinobi in a Princess' clothing
by Kya Jaganshi
Summary: The villages of Kohana and Suna have come to sign the alliance with the only village with a princess... The problem is, the King's not there and the princess could care less about the alliance or her marriage... She'd rather fight! No set couples...
1. Kitsune in the village

Kya: Hey! Kya here! I just started another story... Hope you don't mind!

Kitsune: Can ya start already!

Kya: Shut up... Oh! I don't own Naruto... If I did, I wouldn't be typing this... I'd be somewhere in Europe or Japan...

* * *

"_Hey, guys! Did you here!"_

"_Hear what, N-Naruto?" Fox boy's girlfriend, Hinata, stammered as Naruto came running up._

"_A princess is coming to Kohana." He threw his arms up as he spoke._

"_Princess?" Kohana's cherry blossom asked, as she and Sasuke walked up._

"_Yeah! The princess of the…uh…the…" Naruto began to scratch his head, trying to remember the name of he princess' village._

"_The Tsuki Village, dobe."_

"_You knew about the princess, Sasuke?" Sasuke shook his head as Neji spoke up._

"_The Tsuki village is the only one with a princess." The group chorused and 'Oh!' before Kakashi appeared._

"_I'm sure Naruto told you abut the princess, but the Kazekage is coming as well…"_

"_Too late Scarecrow." Everyone looked to see Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara standing behind Kakashi._

"_So… where's the Kazekage?" Naruto asked, looking around._

"_You're looking at him." Temari pointed at Gaara._

"_We're here to sign the alliance between the three villages."_

"_Three villages?" Naruto looked confused._

"_Baka." Shikamaru spoke from behind Ino, "The three villages are: Kohana, Suna, and Tsuki."_

"_I knew that!"_

"_Oi!" Anko appeared out of nowhere, "the Hokage wants all of you in her office now!" With that, everyone disappeared and reappeared in Tsunade's office._

"'_Bout time." Tsunade grumbled, "Yamichi-hime is about to arrive and-"_

_Knock, knock A head appeared in the doorway, "May I present, My Lady, Yamichi-hime." The doors opened to reveal a young lady with dark purple hair, in an intricate up-do, and two silver bangs, one on each side of her face. Her face was covered by a pale blue veil that matched the obi of her regal kimono. Everyone bowed low but Yamichi-hime stopped them._

"_No. Here I wish to be treated as an equal, not royalty."_

"_Why are you wearing that veil? Are you THAT ugly!"_

"_No, baka." Yamichi-hime replied cruelly, "It is custom in my village for the female royalty to conceal their face from the public." She looked at the man who introduced her, "But, since I am no longer in Tsukimaru, I can remove this accursed thing." With that, she ripped the veil off to reveal pale, creamy skin,; dark red, full lips, and vibrant silver eyes._

"_Milady!" the man exclaimed, "You should not be doing this! It is against out laws!"_

_Yamichi-hime whirled on him, "Are we in Tsukimaru?" Her eyes began to blaze, "Do I not have the authority to follow the laws of either village!" By now she was glaring, "If you do not like my choices, then you can return to my father!" She pointed to the door, "Get out of my sight!" the man ran out of the office and Yamichi-hime turned to Tsunade, "Gomen nasai. I must apologize for my actions in your office."_

"_It's fine." Tsunade waved the issue off. "So, care to tell me why you are here and your father is not… Especially when we have and alliance to negotiate?"_

_Yamichi-hime sighed, "My father said to tell you that he has pressing issues in the village, and will arrive in a week's time… Besides," Yamichi-hime's eye roamed the room, "I am to find a 'suitable' husband before I return home." She grimaced at the mere thought._

_Tsunade smiled, "So that is the true nature of your visit…"_

_Yamichi-hime nodded, "Yes… Otou-san believes that my marriage to someone from one of the two villages will strengthen the alliance…"_

"_Does your father have anyone in mind?"_

"_Yes, Hokage-sama. He believes someone from either the Inuzuka or Hyuuga clans will be 'suitable'…" She rolled her eyes at the word, "Of course, he believes the same for a member of the Kazekage's family…" Yamichi-hime lowered her gaze to the ground._

_Tsunade nodded in understanding, "Very well. Shall I have you escorted to your temporary living area?" Yamichi-hime shook her head._

"_I would like to ask a few things first."_

"_Very well."_

"_Please do not call me 'Yamichi-hime'… and I would like to train like the rest of you."_

"_They will need your first name if they are not to call you 'hime'."_

"_My name is Kitsune."_

"_WOW! 'Kitsune' like a fox! That is SO cool!" Naruto shouted, even though he was right next to her._

_Kitsune shook her head, "No it's not…" Naruto looked confused, "I'll show you… Just don't hate me…" With that, Naruto was forced back by a strong force of chakra. A dark purple light enveloped Kitsune and then forced everyone back against the walls. When everything cleared, everyone was surprised to see a different Kitsune than before._

"_Hajimemashite! Watashi no namae wa Rei desu! (1)" This 'Rei' had the same hair as Kitsune, but her eyes were a violent red. Her outfit had changed as well. Instead of a kimono, Rei was dressed in a purple Chinese-style top that stopped just above her waist (where she bends, not at the hips), and a Chinese-style skirt of the same color. She wore a pair of black pants under the skirt and black and purple arm sleeves. To top her outfit off, 'Rei' had had silver fox ears with dark purple tips and nine black fox tails, also tipped in purple._

"_Who or what are you?" Naruto shouted, pointing a finger at 'Rei'._

"_Watashi no namae wa Rei desu!" Rei almost giggled, "I'm a Kitsune." She flashed a smile with a pair of sharp canines, "O-namae wa. (2)"_

"_I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Doozo yoroshiku. (3)" Rei spoke, before turning to Gaara. "You have a demon, too?" Gaara just stared, "I understand…" Her ears drooped, "No one likes Kitsune-nee-sama… (4)"_

* * *

_(1) Hajimemashite! Watashi no namae wa Rei desu! - How do you do? My name is Rei!_

_(2) O-namae wa - What's your name?_

_(3) Doozo yoroshiku - I'm pleased to meet you._

_(4) Kitsune-nee-sama: Rei calls Kitsune her sister, because they are not the same being, but are now blood related in a way. '-sama' is just used for respect. More will be explained in later chapters!_

_Kya: Okay, I want you all to vote for who Kitsune chooses!_

_Neji_

_Gaara_

_Kiba_

_Other (Just tell me who!)_

_Other couples are:_

_Naruto and Hinata_

_Rock Lee and Tenten_

_Sasuke and Sakura_

_Shikamaru and Ino_


	2. Explanations and Training

___Kya: Okay! Here's chapter two! W00t!_

___Kitsune: Can we get on with it! She doesn't own anything but the plot, and me..._

___Rei: AND ME! **giggle**_

___Votes:_

__

_Neji - 0_

_Gaara - 0_

_Kiba - 1_

_Other - 0_

Reviews:

**WaterBender101 **- I'm not gonna change the couples... I know that Neji and Tenten are a popular couple, but for the sake of this story, Neji need to remain single... Thanks for the vote for Kiba, though!

_

* * *

_

**_Last time:_**

_"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!" Naruto exclaimed. _

_"Doozo yoroshiku. (3)" Rei spoke, before turning to Gaara. "You have a demon, too?" Gaara just stared, "I understand…" Her ears drooped, "No one likes Kitsune-nee-sama… (4)"_

_

* * *

**Chapter** **2:** **Explanations** **and** **Training** _

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, not understanding how a princess could be hated.

_"Well…" Rei went to sit down, where no chair was. The ground came up to meet her and became a seat, "Kitsune-nee-sama was only going to live for a week after birth, and I, myself, was injured beyond recovery. I saw her condition and realized that we could save each other." Rei's eyes were very sad at this point, "But, the elders, or council members, were against a demon living in and as a part of their princess. It wasn't until Kitsune's dying mother ordered them to allow it, that they agreed." Rei sighed, "Of course, they wanted to keep this quiet… That why everyone could love Kitsune-nee-sama. Her father named her Kitsune because no parent in their right mind would name their child after the demon inside it. It lowered suspicion. But…" Rei's eye showed unshed tears, "Then, when Kitsune-nee-sama was five, a demon appeared. No one could get it to leave… So I told Kitsune-nee-sama to approach it and together we repelled it…" The tears were about to fall, "Of course, everyone ignored that fact and began to shun her… Saying that she was a 'demon princess' or calling her 'Fox'… Her name became a mockery, a demon princess in a 'perfect' family." Rei jumped up, "IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Everyone could almost see Kitsune standing behind Rei, with a sisterly hand on her shoulder, "Doomo sumimasen, Kitsune-nee-sama! (1)" _

_With that the same light that encased Kitsune, covered Rei. Kitsune was standing in Rei's place when the light disappeared, tears streaming, "Now you know…" she wiped the tears away, "Hokage-sama, may I go to my temporary residence?" Tsunade nodded, and motioned to Sakura. _

_"Kitsune-san," Sakura bowed, "I hope you won't mind that I live alone." _

_"It's fine." Kitsune replied, before Sakura led her to her home. The house was white with green shutters, only one story. "You have a lovely home." Sakura smiled and led Kitsune into the house. The inside was bared, Sakura was at the hospital most of the time, and didn't have time to furnish. _

_"I apologize for the bareness…" Sakura bowed again. _

_"There is no need." Kitsune waved the subject away, "and there is no need to bow." Sakura nodded. _

_"You're room is the first door on the right." Sakura pointed down the hall. _

_"Arigato, Sakura-san." Kitsune spoke, "I think I will get out of this annoying kimono and maybe train." With that, Kitsune entered her room, while Sakura took a seat on her couch. When Kitsune emerged, she was wearing black gauchos, a dark purple one-shoulder belly tank over a black belly tank, that was a bit longer; a dark blue sash that held kunai and shuriken; arm sleeves, one that was dark purple and black striped and the other that was black with a dark purple patch over the elbow; black cut-off gloves, and silver armbands, wristbands, and ankle bands. "Kura-san, where are the training grounds?" _

_Sakura jumped up, "I'll show you…" Sakura took Kitsune to the old training grounds of Cell seven. "This is where I used to train with my team members." Kitsune nodded as she looked around. _

_"Not bad…" Kitsune pulled out a pair of silver sais (2) and got into a fighting stance. "Kura-san… You might want to go do whatever you were going to do today." _

_"You sure?" Kitsune nodded and Sakura dashed off to go shopping with Ino. Kitsune smirked, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, Rei's shadow (3) was standing in front of her. _

_"Shall we?" the Shadow nodded and ran at Kitsune with black sais in hand. Kitsune flipped over the shadow and slashed at the back of its neck. The shadow blocked the attack with one of the blades and twisted around to return an attack. Kitsune locked blades with the shadow and pushed it back, "Jutsus?" The shadow nodded and its sais disappeared. Kitsune threw hers into the ground and began to perform the hand seals. _

_'Tiger, bird, boar, dog.' Kitsune flew through them, "Hyoton: Haryu Muuko! Ice Style: Piercing Dragon, Fierce Tiger!" A huge tiger made of ice ran at the Shadow. _

_"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! Fire Style: Phoenix Fire!" The Shadow shot multiple fireballs at the tiger causing it to melt. It, then, ran at Kitsune with its shadow sais poised. They battled it out for quite some time, before Sakura returned with Sasuke and Naruto, who demanded to accompany them. _

_"Great…" Kitsune whispered, as the Shadow vanished. _

_"What was that?" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms around excitedly. _

_"That was me, training…" Kitsune twirled her sais into their holders and sat down, "What do you all want?" She really didn't want anyone around right now. _

_"Sakura wants to go shopping!" Naruto shouted, like it was the worst thing in the world. _

_"And why does that concern me?" _

_"I was hoping that you would like to go…" Sakura asked her hands behind her. _

_Kitsune sighed, "Why not…" She got up and spoke again, "But I think I should shower first…" Sakura nodded and the two girls left Sasuke alone with Naruto. _

_After Kitsune had showered and changed into a similar outfit, Sakura dragged her to Ino's house, where Tenten, Hinata, and Temari were waiting. _

_"What took you so ling, Forehead-girl?" Ino greeted them at the door. _

_"I was asking Kitsune-san if she wanted to go, Ino-pig!" Kitsune looked uninterested and walked past them, into the living room. _

_"Konnichi wa, Kitsune-san." Hinata bowed, as soon at Kitsune was in the door. _

_"There is no need for bowing, Hyuuga-san." Kitsune responded. "I would like to know you're names, though." _

_"I'm Tenten, and this is Hyuuga Hinata." Tenten replied, with a smile. _

_"Doozo yoroshiku." Kitsune smiled. _

_"K-Kitsune-san?" _

_"Hai?" Kitsune asked Hinata. _

_"W-Why do you want to… to be treated like us?" _

_"Because no one liked me as a princess…" Kitsune replied, solemnly. _

_"Gomen nasai!" Hinata began to bow frantically. _

_"Iidesu. (4)" Kitsune spoke, "May I call you Hina-chan?" Kitsune asked, like any older sister would. Hinata nodded, "Arigato, Hina-chan! You can call me, Kit… If you want." _

_Hinata smiled, "Hai, Kit-nee-san." Tenten smiled, as Sakura and Ino finally appeared in the living room. _

_"Who's ready to go shopping?" they shouted, with huge grins. _

_"Whatever." Kitsune replied, before being dragged out._

_

* * *

_

(1) Doomo sumimasen, Kitsune-nee-sama! - I'm sorry, Big sister, Kitsune.

(2) sais - Sais are short swords with two prongs on either side of the blade. (used by Elektra not mine!) (Usually dull, but can be sharpened)

(3)Rei's shadow - This is a kind of training program that Kitsune and Rei thought up. Rei can project her 'shadow' through her control of... well that will be explained later...

(4) Iidesu - It's okay


End file.
